Naruto and Hinata's Adventures in the Pokemon world
by Wildheart21
Summary: Many years have passed since the end of the fourth shinobi war and the world has changed. Thousands of years ago Naruto and his wife Hinata vanished from world's view and have not been seen since. Now what will happen if a couple so in love with each other sudden reappeared in this new world. A world not of ninja by of pokemon. Sorry not very good at summaries. Naru/Hina
1. Prolouge

**Narumon: The Adventures of Naruto and Hinata in the Pokémon World**

**Disclaimer:**** I own neither Pokémon nor Naruto. All Characters are property of each show's writers accept for a few OC's I plan to add for the sake of the storyline.**

**Story Note: This story takes place many years after the events of the ninja world as we know it within the show. Years of peace have allowed the world to slowly but surely end the need for ninjas. 100 years passed after the end of the fourth great shinobi war and Naruto and his wife Hinata have grown tired of living in a world that has no need for the skills they trained in for most of their lives. What will our heroes do?**

**Prologue**

**50 years after the fourth great shinobi war**

**Peace reigns supreme in the ninja. Very active ninja remain and that number is continuing to drop as the older ninja either retire or pass on of old age. There has been no real fight or battle in over 4 decades, a skirmish here and there usually over a mission objective between two different villages and the countries of the elemental nations are no longer using ninja as the main backbone of their military. As a result the ninja system in all known ninja village is shutting down. It is during this time that Naruto and his wife have retired their commission as leaf shinobi and left the village permanently never to be seen again. Having retired honorably from the hidden leaf ninja force they are allowed to keep their ninja headbands and uniforms from their time in the leaf ANBU Black Ops. They have traveled to the possible ruins of what was once the village hidden in the whirlpool and have settled down to start over anew, not as ninja but as regular people.**

**50 years later**

**Having lived on the land once controlled by Naruto's ancestors for over 50 years and raising a clan of new Uzumaki's, Naruto and Hinata decide that the world no longer needs them. As they know that they will live forever. They decide to remove themselves from the world view. Over the years Naruto has gained the knowledge of millions of seals and is known far and wide as the greatest seal master ever in the history of the elemental nations. Naruto has decided to seal himself away until the world needs him or the last of his line finally passes on. The original intent was for him to seal away only himself but Hinata decides to join him. The pair finds a crystal rich cave and seals themselves (with some personal items in chest locked away with a blood seal) away with a seal that can only be broken by the blood of the Uzumaki line never to be seen again or will they?**

**Well our heroes have officially disappeared from the world will they be seen again or will they rest forever in peace to never be disturbed.**

**This is the first chapter the newly revised Narumon please review and flames are okay but if you decide to flame this story at least be kind enough to offer suggestions make the story better. This is my first story but third attempt at writing it**


	2. Chapter 1: The Awakening

**Narumon: The Adventures of Naruto and Hinata **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own rights to either Pokémon or Naruto. All Characters are property of each show's writers accept for a few OC's I plan to add for the sake of the storyline.**

**Last time on Narumon: 100 years after the end of the fourth great shinobi war as short-lived as it was Naruto and Hinata seal themselves from time.**

**Authors Notes: Keep in mind this story the like the next step down of a time travel fic, the sealing away of themselves and huge time skip that will be in this chapter were inspired by pain17ification's Mai's Teacher which is a very good Naruto/avatar: the last airbender crossover that can be found on my favorites. This chapter will have two huge time skips before entering into the main part of the story.**

**Chapter 1: The Awakening**

**1000 years after the sealing**

Over the years since Naruto and Hinata sealed themselves away the landscape of the former land of Whirlpools has changed a lot. For one a volcano formed on the outer edges of the island nation. The eruptions of this volcano caused magma to flow out and then cool and harden to from more landmass. It eventually grew to the point that main island of the form land of whirlpools connected with the bit of land from the volcano. As the eruptions continue to take place the sealing cave was eventually lost to time.

**6000 years after the previous paragraph (7000 years after the sealing)**

The former land of whirlpools now named Cinnabar Island is a famous tourist spot and is also home to a Pokémon gym. The leader is facing and old friend for training practice. The battle is so high-leveled that the aftershocks can be felt all over the island. The aftershocks of this battle have uncovered a previous hidden cavern on the outskirts of the island. Being late at night a passing hiker does not notice the cave and so pays it no mind.

**The next day**

The cavern is discovered the next day by a group of people enjoy the beach on the eastern side of the island. One of the tourists at the beach finds a local walking nearby and asks about the cave. They are told to keep away until the proper people have a chance to investigate. Word of it gets back to Blaine who leads a team to investigate the newly discovered cavern. A short investigation reveals nothing that could be of any danger to other people. So he brings in a team to try and find any possible treasure or Pokémon fossils. (A/N: Yes most people of this time frame have long forgotten about the time of the shinobi)

**The Crystal Cave a few weeks later**

Over the last 4 or 5 weeks the excavation of the cavern good smooth until one of the workers discover some strange writing in the form of symbols (A/N: no it's not unown) that no seems to be able to understand. (A/N: Yes, the so-called Kanji that was using in writing during naruto's time is considered a dead language). After many failed attempts to read of translate the symbols. Blaine stop work on cavern and calls in a favor from the one person he knows for sure will be most likely be able to read the symbols. That person is on Professor Samuel Oak of Pallet Town. Oak tells Blaine that he will be there within a few days once he has the time and he will be bring his follow professor/lab assistant with him.

**A few days later**

Professor S. Oak and his grandson and newly recognized Pokémon Professor Gary Oak arrive at Cinnabar Gym. Walking to the desk in the entrance Professor informs the lady work that he is here to meet with the gym leader.

"Hello may I help you sir" The lady at the front desk asks.

"Yes, I am Professor Oak of Pallet Town and this is my research assistant and grandson Professor Gary Oak and we are here to see Blaine about a personal matter that he requested my help with." S. Oak replied.

"Okay just take a seat and I will inform him of your arrival." She replies.

Oak sits down in the small lobby with his grandson following example.

"So what do you think Blaine wanted to show us Gary?" S. Oak asked his grandson.

"I don't gramps but it must be important if he needed you come urgently." Gary responds

"I concur," A voice replies from across the lobby, "It is a very interesting find, one of the strangest I have ever seen and I have seen some strange things.

"Ah Blaine how have you been?" Gary asked.

"Been well but do I know you?" Blaine asks

"Well I came through here on my Pokémon journey many years ago as a trainer, my name is Gary Oak." Gary replied

"Hm, I think remember you now, after all I always remember people who soundly defeat me on their first attempt as so few manage it." Blaine says remembering their battle in detail, "But we have more important matters to attend to I believe."

"Yes we do don't we mind showing us what you need help with Blaine." S. Oak says.

"Alright it is on the outskirts of the island," Blaine says, "We believe it to have been uncovered by the powerful shockwaves from a recent battle at the gym.

**Crystal Cave**

The group arrives at the crystal cave and Blaine shows the Professor the symbols they found. Professor S. Oak starts to study it.

"Ah ha you were right to call me Blaine; I do indeed recognize these symbols so to speak. It is a dead language, only families that can trace there ancestry back to the age of ninja use this language now and even then it is not used outside of the family home. The language in question in Japanese, the Japanese language is still widely used but the symbols are ancient Japanese writing called Kanji. It is this Kanji that is classified as dead language." Oak tells them.

"So what does it say?" Blaine inquires

"One second," S. Oak says, "Only one who can read this message aloud may gaze upon the hidden message."

"That is confusing maybe it's some kind of riddle let's look around inside the cave for more clues." Gary responds after a moment of thought.

"Good idea Gary" Professor Oak says

A few minutes later Gary yells for Professor Oak

"What did you find Gary?" Professor Oak asked.

"I found some more of those symbols you translated on the outside right here." Gary answered

"Well let me have a look at them," S. Oak, "Only one who possesses the genes and blood of the Uzumaki clan of old may see and unlock this cavern's true secret.

All of a sudden the lights from the crystal still in the cave disappear.

"What's going on" the three of them exclaim.

Suddenly a bright light shines at the back of the cave. Approaching the crystal despite how blinding the light off of it is. He is able to make out two shapes standing close to each other and holding hands.

"Gramps can you or Blaine see anything inside the crystal?" Gray asks

"No sorry we can't Gary." They both answer

Gary steps closer and feels the tag on his mind.

"Come closer and touch the crystal's surface young man," a deep raspy voice calls out to him.

Gary tries to hold back but the mental tug is too much as he steps forward seemingly in a trance and place his hand upon the crystal. Suddenly a razor sharp knife like construct appears in the crystal's surface and cuts Gary's hand, which heals over almost immediately.

"Offer accepted." A voice rasps out

Before the trios eyes a strange looking mark with lines extended appears on the crystal's surface as Gary pull his hand away, as the making fades off the crystal begins to crack. Once the crystal cracks away to nothing two human forms with nine tails and fox like ears fall to the floor as the cave goes dark.

"Come on out Electivire and Ninetails" Gary calls out.

"Electivire use flash and Ninetails we need a low power flamethrower attack to warm these up." Gary says pointing at the two unconscious individuals on the floor.

**An Hour later at the Gym**

Both Oaks and Blaine are standing around the strangely dressed individuals they had carried to the Gym and laid on the bed in one of the many rooms. The bodies begin to stir, first the male then the female. Gary sees this and lets Blaine and his grandfather know

"Ugh where are we Hinata-Chan?" The man asks.

"I don't know Naruto-Kun" The now identified Hinata tells him after using her dojustu to look around, "I think we need to look around."

"I agree with you Hinata-Chan." The newly identified Naruto says.

The Pair of them open their eyes and look around seeing three people standing nearby they jump flip away and pull out a couple of weapons to defend themselves.

"W-Who are you?" Naruto asks

"Calm down we mean no harm," S. Oak says. "The three of us found you in a cave near the beach seemingly imprisoned. We decided to bring you here to the Gym where a medical staff could look you over in private. They have not gotten here yet."

"Okay," Naruto and Hinata put away the weapons putting them in scabbards on their back. (Naruto uses a Sword and Hinata uses the legendary blades of Raiga-I will explain later how she acquired them) "Who are the others?"

"The one on my right is my grandson and research assistant Gary Oak and on my left is your host Blaine of Cinnabar Island." Oak explained, "May we ask who you are?"

"Sure," Naruto answered, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my wife Hinata Hyugga Uzumaki."

"Wow those last names have not been heard of in over 5000 years." Blaine says to himself quickly only for Naruto's ears to pick it up.

"What do you mean 5000 years how long were me and Hinata in that cave?" Naruto asks not believing them.

"Okay then tell what was the last event of significance you remember?" Blaine asks

"Easy the fourth great shinobi war," Naruto says, "Other than that my sealing of me and Hinata 100 years after the war."

"Hm I hate to tell you this but the fourth shinobi war ended over 7100 years ago." Blaine says.

Chapter End

**Alright well Naruto and Hinata have been revived and they realize that they were sealed away for a very long time.**

**Next Time: Adjustment coming to terms with their new situation and learning about the new world in which they now live.**


	3. Chapter 2: Adjustments and Learning of t

**Narumon: The Adventures of Naruto and Hinata in the Pokémon World**

Disclaimer: I own neither Pokémon nor Naruto. All Characters are property of each show's writers accept for a few OC's I plan to add for the sake of the storyline.

Last Time on Narumon: Naruto and Hinata's sealing site hidden for over 7000 years has been uncovered during exploration the cinnabar island gym leader discovers some strange form of writing on one of the inside walls of the cave. Being unable to translate it Blaine brings in Prof. Oak to help as a favor once inside the cavern Oak is able to translate the writings which reveals a surprising secret. Prof. Oak's lab assistant/grandson approaches the strange outcropping following a voice inside his head, as he touches it he receives a cut on his hand that heals over immediately. That blood offering deactivates the seal holding what seemed to be two people. Retrieving the two people that fall from the crystal the group makes for gym. Shortly afterwards Naruto and Hinata Awake.

**Chapter 2: Adjustments and Learning of the new world**

"Over 7000 years we have gone a long time Hinata-Chan." Naruto says to his wife.

"Indeed we have Naruto-Kun." Hinata answered back.

"Hey guys," Naruto yells getting their attention, "Can get some history books on our time and work our way up to the present?"

"Hm, you are in luck Naruto, most books of that timeframe were never translated or have been lost to time. I happen to have a couple of those but it's not much plus there were never translated at the time they were found very few people had the ability to translate them." Blaine says.

"Can you get them, please?" Naruto asked.

"Um, sure just let me retrieve them from my office." Blaine says and heads out of the room with a turn of his heel.

"Um, Prof. Oak a question if you will?" Hinata asks

"Um sure young lady what do you want to ask" S. Oak answers.

"First thing I would say I am a lot older then you," Hinata answers with a giggle, "Second has Blaine always walked like that, he seems to walk with a grace in his step similar to that of ninja."

"Hm, to be honest I am not really sure he is a good friend but I really don't know much about his past, he seems to keep it hidden to a large degree." S. Oak answers.

"_Hm Naruto-Kun that Blaine character he walks like a ninja." Hinata tells Naruto over their mind link._

"_I agree maybe he has a ninja in his ancestry." Naruto answers._

"_Maybe so Naruto-Kun," Hinata says back, "Speak of the devil here he is again."_

"Um, here you two go." Blaine says handing them 3 or 4 books."

"Pretty Big books" Naruto says absentminded making a four shadow as Hinata does the same surprised the Blaine and the Oak's.

"_Hinata-Chan keep an eye on these guys I am going to attempt to contact the fox." Naruto says to Hinata._

"_Sure, Naruto-Kun." Hinata answers back._

Getting into a meditative stance Naruto prepares to enter his mindscape.

Naruto's Mindscape-The Fox's Cage

Walking up to the cage Naruto grabs the bars and yells at his tenant.

"Hey you overgrown Kitsune get out here I have some questions for you." Naruto Screams.

"**Hm, who wakes the mighty Kyubbi no Kitsune,"** The Fox roars before realizing that it is Naruto, **"Oh it you Kit."**

Your damn right it's me and I think that more than 7000 years of sleep is more than enough don't you think," Naruto yelled before looking down and muttering damn lazy fox.

"**I am going to pretend I did not just hear that anyway what your questions are."** Kyubbi answered.

"Well for one who awoke me and Hinata from our sealing imprisonment." Naruto asked

"**It was that Oak kid I believe Gary was his name."** Kyubbi answers.

"Hm, I will have ask him about that." Naruto says rubbing his chin.

"**Any other question Kit, if not I would like to be left alone to collect my thoughts on what I hear going on outside.**" Kyubbi asks.

"Not just yet maybe I will have some more later." Naruto says before phasing out of his mindscape.

"Hm, sounds like things are going to get interesting." Kyubbi mutters to himself.

Outside Naruto's mindscape

Noticing that Naruto had come out of his meditative state she uses the mind link to ask how it went and Naruto tells her that the fox was an asshole at first as he had woken him up. Hinata Giggled at that one. Closing the mind link Naruto turns to Gary and asks how he awakened both of them.

(Flashback no Justu)(A/N-Just a little joke I have seen others use)

A few minutes later Gary yells for Professor Oak

"What did you find Gary?" Professor Oak asked.

"I found some more of those symbols you translated on the outside right here." Gary answered

"Well let me have a look at them," S. Oak, "Only one who possesses the genes and blood of the Uzumaki clan of old may see and unlock this cavern's true secret.

All of a sudden the lights from the crystal still in the cave disappear.

"What's going on" the three of them exclaim.

Suddenly a bright light shines at the back of the cave. Approaching the crystal despite how blinding the light off of it is. He is able to make out two shapes standing close to each other and holding hands.

"Gramps can you or Blaine see anything inside the crystal?" Gray asks

"No sorry we can't Gary." They both answer

Gary steps closer and feels the tag on his mind.

"Come closer and touch the crystal's surface young man," a deep raspy voice calls out to him.

Gary tries to hold back but the mental tug is too much as he steps forward seemingly in a trance and place his hand upon the crystal. Suddenly a razor sharp knife like construct appears in the crystal's surface and cuts Gary's hand, which heals over almost immediately.

"Offer accepted." A voice rasps out

Before the trios eyes a strange looking mark with lines extended appears on the crystal's surface as Gary pull his hand away, as the making fades off the crystal begins to crack. Once the crystal cracks away to nothing two human forms with nine tails and fox like ears fall to the floor as the cave goes dark.

"Come on out Electivire and Ninetails" Gary calls out.

"Electivire use flash and Ninetails we need a low power flamethrower attack to warm these up." Gary says pointing at the two unconscious individuals on the floor.

"**Hm, a Ninetails,"** Kyubbi rumbles inside Naruto's Mind, **"Hey Kit you can ask that guy to show you his Ninetails but try not bring me up too quick."**

"Um, Gary would be too much of a problem if you brought out your Ninetails for me, I am curious about it." Naruto asks.

"I guess it would not be too much trouble." Gary says turning to Blaine he asks if they can use the battlefield."

"Well sure anything for a fellow trainer, even if you are Pokémon researchers now, follow me please." Blaine said.

Time Skip-Cinnabar Gym Battlefield

"Wow, Interesting field set-up Blaine inside the crater of an active volcano." Naruto is amazed at the set up.

"Yea, I always want to have my challengers fight at 140%," Blaine explains, "This particular field set-up is not only meant to test a Trainer's skill but also their ability to handle harsh conditions in a battle."

"Wow, anyhow can we see your Ninetails Gary?" Naruto asks.

"Sure one sec," Gary answers as he reaches for a small ball on his belt, "Come on out Ninetails."

Ninetails appears in a flash of light with a cry. Naruto is impressed by the appearance and Kyubbi is shocked at the sight.

"Kit, use the sage mode you got from mastering my power and try to talk with it." Kyubbi yells.

"Okay you crazy fox." Naruto answers.

Sitting down in a meditative position Naruto starts to draw on the fox's energy forming the Ninetails cloak. Sensing the power behind the cloak Ninetails lets out a cry and bows before Naruto before moving closer.

"Hm, this is strange," Gary thinks to himself, "Miss Hinata can explain why my Ninetails is acting strangely," just as a poke ball in one of Blaine's pocket lets out a beam of light and another Ninetails appear in a flash of light and imitates Gary's Ninetails.

"Hm, I think it's Naruto current state," Hinata answers, "See at birth a nine-tailed demon attacked our home and our leader at that time could not defeat it accept by one means, sealing it away inside my husband who happened be the only child that born that night. He sealed the fox inside of his own son at the cost of his own life."

"Hm, that is quite the story." Gary said as his grandfather and Blaine both nodded.

"Skip 17 years, and the ninja world then called the Elemental Nation were at war with a Madman calling himself Madara Uchiha, who's group of missing ninja called Akatsuki who had been hunting down other people like Naruto for a ritual that forcefully removes demons from their containers killing said containers in the process. The leaders of the five largest ninja villages agreed to hide away the remain containers who at the time were the 8-tails sealed inside the brother of the then current Raikage and the 9-tails which was sealed in my husband. While in hiding Naruto managed to gain for control of the fox's power, he and the other container a man named Killer Bee managed to escape the place in which they were hidden and made it to the battlefield. Our forces at the time had been suffering heavy losses. Naruto and Killer Bee turned the tide of the battle in our favor and we won after Naruto teamed with Kage and took down Madara's revived corpse and the masked man claiming to be Madara who was actually a former teammate on a Leaf Village Jonin named Kakashi named Obito. Meanwhile another former Leaf Ninja Sasuke Uchiha assisted by his revived Brother took down the mastermind behind the revival of the many famous ninja, one Kabuto Yaksuki." Hinata told the group.

"That is interesting." Gary said.

"Indeed." Prof. Oak says

Shortly after Hinata explanation Naruto drops the fox's cloak and stands up.

"It is obvious that both your Ninetails are well cared for," Naruto says, "These Pokémon as you call them seem to have a very good friendship with the both of you."

"Thank you very much Naruto," Gary says as Blaine nods, "Ninetails has been one of my partners for years."

"Same here," Blaine says, "My Ninetails was the first Pokémon I ever received. It was a gift from my family for my 6th birthday. It was not a Ninetails at the time but the baby form as people like to call them Vulpix. Ninetails was like a pet to me until I started my training with Pokémon. I traveled all around battling and training with until I eventually had it evolve with the okay of Vulpix.

"That is interesting," Naruto says, "But I do have a few questions"

"Ask away Naruto." Prof. Oak says

"Alright first things what are the small ball shaped things that Gary has on his belt." Naruto asked having spotted Gary and Blaine calling there Pokémon back.

"Ah those items are called Pokeballs," The Professor answered, "They are a capture device used by trainers to catch a Pokémon to train."

"Interesting why keep your Pokémon in them?" Naruto asks.

"Well in order to train multiple Pokémon it is difficult for even the most experienced trainers to have all their Pokémon out of their Pokeballs at all times. It also allows the Pokémon to rest while the trainer is traveling," Oak replies, "Most Pokémon are happy with staying inside the poke ball, but there are those few Pokémon that refuse to be kept inside of a poke ball, such as the current Master Champion's Pikachu, in that case it is recommended to let the Pokémon stay out of the Pokeballs except in emergencies."

"Okay, next question, you have mentioned trainers multiple times. What are Trainers?" Naruto asked.

"Trainers are the classification that people like Gary and Blaine are given," Oak explains, "The title trainer has survival levels. Ordinary Trainers are usually new trainers that have just received their first Pokémon and started their journey."

"Kind of like the Genin Level of ninja in my time." Naruto says.

"I guess, I don't know much about your time, Blaine is the most knowledgeable of the time frame out of me, Gary and himself. Next are the Journeyman level Trainers, Trainers with this classification are trainers that have collected a decent number of Pokémon and badges which you can get from places such as this gym. Next are Experienced trainers, this classification is given to trainer that have competed in at least one league tournament, throughout there journey. Above them are the Gym leaders, such as Blaine here, trainers like Blaine do most of their battling inside of gyms such as this one. Next up are your Elite Four and Regional Champions such as Lance of the Johto League and Richie of the Kanto League (A/N-yes this is the Richie that defeated Ash in his Kanto League run.) This classification here is Expert Trainers After that are trainers in a small group called Aces; these trainers run gym like facilities such as Battle Tower, Battle Pike, and Battle Pyramid. Most of the facilities are grouped together in various regions call Battle Frontiers. Of course you can't just challenge a Battle Frontier because you want too you have to be invited by a Frontier Scout. Then at the top you have your master Trainers such the Pokémon League Grand Champion." Oak tells them.

"One more Question what are Pokémon Battles?" Naruto asks.

"Well Pokémon Battles are where two trainers pit their Pokémon in head-to-head fights that end when all of one trainers Pokémon are unable to continue fighting." Oak answers

"Why Fight though does that not hurt your Pokémon?" Hinata asks

"You are right Miss Hinata," Oak tells her but that is what items like Potion and Super potion as well as Pokémon Centers are for, to heal your Pokémon after a battle."

"Okay that makes me feel a bit better about using Pokémon in that way." Hinata says.

"Yes but that is not the only thing battling is for," Oak tells the two, "Pokémon Battles are also another to build Friendship with your Pokémon. You treat your Pokémon well and don't push so hard that they don't like you at all and your team could build a strong bond like that of the current grand master and his Pikachu or Gary and his Ninetails."

"Hm, Interesting so how can I get a Pokémon?" Naruto asks.

"Well I am licensed to give new trainers a starter Pokémon such as Squirtle, Bulbasuar, and Charmander, but if you befriend a wild Pokémon on your own, you are allow to take that partner as your first Pokémon." Oak answered.

"Hm, being a trainer sounds like fun." Naruto says.

"It can be but it is also tough but very rewarding in the end." Gary cuts in.

"Well Gary would you be willing to help both of us in learning about the world of Pokémon Training?" Naruto Asks.

"Sure why not it is a Pokémon Professor to help new trainers as much as possible." Gary replies

"_Hinata-Chan what do you think of the idea?" Naruto asks over the mind link._

"_I like the idea let's do it." Hinata Exclaims._

"Well we have decided that we would like to try becoming Pokémon Trainers," Naruto says, "How would we get started?"

"Well we would have to get you registered first, and then you need to pick your first Pokémon." Prof. Oak tells them.

"Really how do we get registered?" Naruto asks.

"We would have to do that from my lab on the mainland in Pallet Town as it is a bit more difficult to register as a trainer then a tournament, so we will have to head out for Pallet Town tomorrow, as it is getting very late and the port closed a few hours ago." Oak tells them.

"One sec what if I could get us there faster?" Naruto asks.

"Really you have a way to do that?" Oak asks back.

"Well not me in particular but Hinata does, it is similar to the cloning ability we used earlier but on a larger scale," Naruto responded creating a rasengan in one hand to show them an example, " It is similar in that it is called Ninjustu which is an ability that People from our time period had."

"So just what is this ability you speak of?" Oak asked

"It is called the Summoning Justu but if has been a very long time since either us summoning something so we need to talk with the summons first," Naruto tells them, "Could take a day or two to set something up."

"I guess we could wait a couple of days." Prof. Oak said.

"Cool we need to be outside to test the summoning justu," Naruto says, "Any woods nearby as I don't think you would want to summon a huge creature on top of the town."

"Yea, north of town" Blaine said.

Naruto and Hinata head north to the forest and just take in the view in the early morning light.

Finding a good spot with no one around the two of them draw blood and got though the handsigns for the summoning justu. With both of them summoning the bosses of their respective summons.

**End of Chapter**

**I had planned on getting Naruto and Hinata's first Pokémon in this chapter but the chapter kind of got away from me, so I will have that little tidbit in the next chapter I have the Pokémon picked already though. Thanks to my reviewer ****DarkerThanB1ack**** for allowing me to bounce a few ideas around for the first Pokémon.**

**Next Time: First Pokémon, registering as a trainer and Beginning a Journey**

**This is the second full chapter the newly revised Narumon please review and flames are okay but if you decide to flame this story at least be kind enough to offer suggestions make the story better. This is my first story but third attempt at writing it**

**I am also looking for a beta if anyone is interested just PM (Personal Message) or E-Mail me.**


End file.
